


#FreeHAO

by juj1122



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 18:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5836138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juj1122/pseuds/juj1122
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The real (totally not real) reason why HAO was left off the Olympic qualifying roster</p>
            </blockquote>





	#FreeHAO

It's January 26th, 2016, and Coach Jill Ellis has just released the USWNT Olympic qualifying roster. While most of the 15'ers have stayed on the roster, Heather O'Reilly has been left off the team to many of her fan's dismay. Ellis is clearly trying to add youth to the roster, but Heather is a veteran, a leader, a world champion, a 3-time Olympic gold medalist, a fitness fanatic, and overall just a beast. As Heather tweets out her disappointment, take a look behind what really happened...

 

"I just wish I could respond to some of the tweets I've been getting, you know? I'm getting all this support from my fans but I can't even tell them why I wanted to be left off the roster" sighs Heather, as Becky listens on in sympathy. 

 

"C'mon Heather, what you did was noble. Asking to be left off of the CONCACAF roster to let some of the youngsters have a chance on the world stage, that's some real leadership right there. We all know you want to play, but to give them a chance is really awesome too!"

 

"I know, I know, but I just feel like this was the wrong decision. All the youngsters are getting a lot of crap for taking my roster spot, and Jill is receiving tons of criticism. There's even a hashtag for me, #FreeHAO, that's circulating around Twitter through fan accounts. I just feel like I made the wrong decision." 

"Heather, you made a great decision. Everyone knows that you are the fittest on the team and that no coach in their right mind would ever cut you at this point in your career. You're a leader, and I consider you the third captain of this team. Everything is going to turn out ok when you are placed on the Olympic roster after CONCACAF. Don't worry, all this drama will pass and soon enough you'll be back on the pitch helping us win another gold medal. Now go get some rest so you can return to being your awesome self." 

"Thanks Broon, I really needed this. Bring home that trophy for me!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wishful thinking?


End file.
